beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Rock Serpent SW145WD
Rock Serpent SW145WD is a Defense-Type Beyblade owned by Aniel in Beyblade: Metal Masters. Face Bolt: Serpent The Face Bolt depicts "Serpens", one of the 88 constellations in space. The constellation represents a snake being tamed by the snake-handler, "Ophiuchus". The design is a cobra on a yellow background. Energy Ring: Serpent Serpent is yellow in color, and its design represents multiple snakes with two snakes in gray with red eyes. It also may represent Medusa's hair. It is yellow with gray highlights acting as two snakes. Fusion Wheel: Rock Rock has six large protrusions with small, shallow gaps between each one. This fusion wheel is quite heavy, but not as heavy as other fusion wheels such as Basalt. It also overhangs the Track much like the original Leone Metal Wheel, although to a smaller extent. Rock as a Defense-Type is unable to match the qualities of Fusion Wheels such as Earth and Basalt, because the shape of Rock produces a significant amount of recoil upon contact with another Wheel. As a result, Rock is an outclassed Defense Wheel, and has found some use in attack customs. Spin Track: Switch 145 Switch 145 has three wings which can be removed or "switched" to have either defensive or offensive properties. It is switched by removing the Performance Tip and pulling the wings down. Attack is the side with traingle shaped stickers while Defense is the other side. Attack Mode suffers from slightly more recoil. There is not much of a difference between Attack Mode and Defense Mode. You can also remove the wings and turn this Track into a normal 145 Track though the design is different. It is somewhat of an easier way of Variable 145's variant of changing the Spin Track type. Perfomance Tip: Wide Defense Weight: 0.7 grams Wide Defense, as its name implies, is the widest of the Defense series of Performance Tips (D, SD, WD, and PD). This brings numerous advantages, but also some disadvantages when compared to the other Defense Performance Tips. Due to its massive width that reaches the edge of the Bottom's perimeter, it is able to wobble at a significantly larger angle for a longer period of time than Defense or Semi-Defense, and at a much lower spin rate. This can be advantageous in many battles, particularly those between two Stamina-Types when they are about to topple over; however, if you happen to have a weaker shot than your opponent who is using a Bey such as Virgo DF145SD, Wide Defense's low spin rate towards the end of the battle will make it extremely easy for the opponent to knock it completely over. But if you launch the Bey at a special angle, it is impossible for him to knock you over. This low spin rate towards the end of the battle is created because in the process of wobbling at such a large angle, more friction is made with the stadium floor, thus decreasing its Stamina. This is all avoidable however if your shot is at least as powerful as your opponent, as the extra time it is able to spin on an angle will allow you to narrowly outspin your D or SD based opponent. But WD still outclasses SD. It is also better than W2D since it has more balance. It has more stamina than WB and also recovers faster than it. However, WB has more defense due to more friction but because of that, it moves more, therfore lowering its defensive qualities. WD has significant defensive capabilities as well, but because it still uses a form of sharp tip, its friction with the stadium floor is decreased, which as a result makes it easier to knock around than a Tip like WB which has much more friction with the stadium floor. But since it can recover quickly, it does not matter. Attack: 1 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 2 Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Defense Type Category:Team Chandora Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Cameo Beyblades Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion Category:Metal Saga